Along with the increase in the resolution of mobile phones, Pixels Per Inch (PPI) becomes increasingly higher, and amorphous-Silicon (a-Si) products cannot meet the requirements of high PPI. Currently, Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) Thin Film Transistor (TFT) display devices and Active Matrix-Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display devices have been presented so as to further increase the PPI. For the sake of economy, in the LTPS TFT or AMOLED display device, it is necessary to replace a circuit externally bound to an array substrate with a shift register circuit formed on the array substrate. However, in the related art, usually a potential change at an output end of the shift register circuit is used as a feedback to trigger a pull-up or pull-down action. Due to the delay caused by the display device and the circuit itself, the response time for the conversion between high and low levels of a scanning driving signal may increase, and as a result, a response speed of the entire shift register circuit will be adversely affected.